Learning To Dance
by ReyjavikBondivik
Summary: A little bit Smuty...but not too Smuty.


Sweden felt more awkward than he normally did. He kept stumbling, and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the ground.

"Keep your eyes on me. You'll mess up more if you keep looking at your feet," Finland encouraged. Sweden's grip tightened on Finland's shoulder as he let his eyes flit to the Fin's face. Tino smiled brightly at him. "Let's start from the beginning. Now, one two three…" Sweden attempted to follow Finland's lead. Though, it wasn't long before he found himself stepping on his feet again.

"That was better! You're really getting the hang of this!" Tino praised. Again, Berwald cast his eyes to the ground. He couldn't look Tino in the eyes. Not when they were this close. He'd say the wrong thing. He knew it. Tino's hand moved from his place on Berwald's waist. He took hold of Berwald's chin, turning his head so he'd be looking at him again. "I'm not going to bite. Just keep your eyes on me." Once more, they attempted the simple waltz. One. Two. Three. Berwald counted over and over again. He still couldn't meet Tino's eyes. And even with this hesitance, Tino watched the taller male intently. Finally, Berwald was able to make it through the dance without further injuring Finland. He pulled away for a moment, overjoyed.

"It's your turn to lead. Do you think you can manage?" He had to lead? He knew this wasn't going to end well. Nervously, he nodded.

"J-ja."

"Fantastinen*!" Setting the cool rag back in its place, Finland approached Finland again. Sweden gave an awkward bow. Finland curtsied, holding his hands out beside him as if he were holding the folds of a gown. Trying to mask his trembling, Berwald offered Tino his hand. Finland took it. Tino rested his hand on Berwald's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Berwald rested his hand on Tino's waist. Tino rolled his eyes slightly. He moved Sweden's hand down to his waist. By now, Berwald was a dark red. Finland laughed slightly.

"Don't worry! It will be much easier with a lady! You won't have to be forced to dance with some silly man." Berwald tightened his grip on his waist. How could he not notice? It seemed as if everyone in the world knew but him. But...it wouldn't be the best thing. He'd scare Finland away. Tino would think differently of him. He had heard it all before. He wasn't a real man. Tino laced their fingers together. Berwald let out an anxious sigh before beginning their dance. His gaze didn't wander from Tino's face. He needed him to understand his feelings. But...Berwald found it hard to put his feelings into words. He felt... overjoyed around Finland. It was as if he was seeing color for the first time, again and again, every time he saw Tino. He brought hope and wonder and beauty. As if he were the embodiment not of the country of Finland, but the northern lights. He shone so brightly. Always smiling and laughing. So jovial. Yet, he was so strong and brave. He had defended his nation from Russia. He abandoned Denmark and ran away with him. He had fought wars for him. And he would do it again if he had to. Tino's laughter pulled him out of his thoughts.

"See? It's not that hard after you get the hang of it!" He hadn't even noticed that he was dancing. He stumbled slightly. Finland fell backwards. Panicking, he quickly wrapped his arms around Finland. Berwald could feel his heart pounding in his chest. And with barely any distance between them, Berwald wouldn't be surprised if Finland could feel it too. He smiled brightly. "Kiit-" Berwald had kissed him. Neither understood what was happening. Sweden didn't even know why he had done it. Tino's hands moved from their place on his shoulders, winding his arms around Berwald's neck. He kissed back. Berwald took hold of Tino's face, attempting to deepen the kiss. His glasses slipped from the bridge of his nose. Tino chuckled into the kiss, quickly removing Sweden's glasses. They were both trembling. Sweden was sure he was dreaming. His hands slowly slid from Tino's cheeks to his hips. After a moment of bliss, Sweden noticed the trouble Finland was having. He decided to take more of a risk than he already have. He hooked his hand behind Finland's leg, lifting it to wrap around his. Finland grinned wildly into the kiss. A moment later and Berwald had Tino in his arms, his legs wrapped around his waist. They parted briefly. Sweden wanted to say something. To thank him. But before he could, Tino was kissing him again. The kiss had grown more fevered. Now that he could comfortably kiss Berwald, Tino took the lead. He kept nipping at his lips, deepening the kiss more and more. Finland would tug at Berwald's lip, pleading for more. Berwald's glasses were long gone, tossed on to the floor along the way. Sweden didn't care. All that ever mattered to him was in his arms. There hadn't ever been a more perfect moment. Finland wound his fingers into Sweden's hair. Sweden slid his hand from its place on his back down to his thigh. Once again, the kiss was broken. Tino showered Berwald with affection as the Swede attempted to catch his breath. His teeth would graze against his jawline. Biting at his neck. Nipping playfully at his earlobes. He wanted to tell Finland that he loved him. That he didn't know how much he meant to him. But just as Berwald managed to catch his breath, Tino was kissing him again. Sweden pulled back. Once more, Tino proceeded to shower him with affection.

"Minä rakastan sinua*." Finland froze. Saying something like that...choosing to say that in his native tongue. Tino rested his forehead against Berwald's. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, and that he was probably crying. But he couldn't help it. He was always frightened of the thought that Berwald wouldn't ever return his feelings. And now...now he was so happy. He needed to show him how much he loves him. Tino lightly kissed Berwald's lips.

"Jag älskar dig*." Berwald kissed Tino. It didn't last as long as the ones before, and yet Berwald felt just as light headed. Berwald smiled.

"Y' said y' weren't gonna bite." He teased. Finland laughed, his cheeks a deep shade of red. He buried his face into the crook of Berwald's neck.

Fantastinen-fantastic

Minä rakastan sinua-I love you

Jag älskar dig-I love you


End file.
